Soul Eater texts!
by Silvia Phenora
Summary: What if the Soul Eater characters texted each other? Typos, crack, funny, and random stuff, that's what! Rated T. Crack fanfiction made by two roleplayers.
1. Black Star to Maka

**Hai everyone! Welcome! This is a CRACK fanfic a friend and I made by roleplaying! Basically, this is what we think would happen in the Soul Eater characters texted each other. Author's notes will be in bold, like this. Enjoy! **  
**Rated T for censored language and somewhat-sensitive material.**

Black*Star: Yo, Maka!

Maka: Black Star! I was reading! Go away. Now.

Black*Star: Aww, Maka, come on! You can't ignore me!

Black*Star: Tsubaki and I are on our mission

Maka: Then watch me. I will ignore you for the next minute

Black Star: Maka

Black*Star: come on

Black*Star: I'll spam you

Black*Star: until you pay attention to me

Black*Star: Maka

Black*Star: Helloooo?

Black*Star: You can't ignore the man who will surpass God!

Black*Star: Maka?!

Black*Star: ?!

Black*Star: did u die?

Maka: It has been a minute, Black Star. And I have ignored you for it.

Maka: Bye, Black Star. I'm studying. Go bug Soul or something.

Black*Star: Ugh

Black*Star: Soul didn't give me his number

Black*Star: please

Black*Star: ?

Maka: Oh, really?

Maka: It's (random number). Go away now please.

Black*Star: Can u give it to me?

Black*Star: thanx

Maka: Hmph. Show your gratitude by leaving

Black*Star: Ok, Ok!  
(Black*Star is now offline)


	2. Black Star to Soul

**A minute later..**

Black*Star: SOUL!

Black*Star: Y didn't u give me your number?

Black*Star: What's up?1

Soul: I thought you knew my number.  
Maka's bugging me about not giving you my number.

Black*Star: HAHAHA

Black*Star: Did she Maka Chop u?

Soul: Yes

Black*Star: HAHAHA, poor u

Black*Star: Tsubaki and I are on a mission

Black*Star: collecting some Kishin Soul in Africa

Black*Star What's up w/ u?

Soul: Getting hungry. Wish I was there.  
Black*Star: Well

Black*Star: We arent there yet

Black*Star: But it's gonna be too hot, trust me. U don't want to be here

Black*Star: Although

Black*Star: Tsubaki's cooking sure is good!

Black*Star: :D

Soul: Right... Well, I don't see the point since she's in Africa with you

Black*Star: Just torturing u

Black*Star: :P

Soul: Yeah, well. Don't

Black*Star: Did Lord Death assign you a mission or what? R U still in Death City?

Soul: I'm in death city. Maka is studying for a test, where do you think?

Black*Star: idk

Black*Star: thought you might be doing someone

Black*Star: OMG

Black*Star: SOMETHING

Black*Star: ACK

Black*Star: IGNORE DAT

Soul: WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?

Black*Star: TYPO

Black*Star: I SWEAR

Soul: THE ONLY ONE HERE IS MAKA! DO YOU THINK IM DOIN HER?! SHE'S $&*#ing STUDYING!

Black*Star: SOUL STAHP

Black*Star: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

Soul: SHADDUP YOU

Black*Star: AH

Black*Star: I

Black*Star: Am gonna go have dinner

(Black*Star is offline)

Soul: FINE! GO THEN! DON'T YOU DARE SUGGEST THAT AGAIN YOU ARROGANT LITTLE...

Soul: I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WHEN I THINK OF SOMETHING NASTY!

**(Black*Star comes back online for a second)**

Black*Star: Wait..

Black*Star: you said you weren't doing her 'cause she was studying

Black*Star: does that mean you do her when she's not?

Black*Star: 0.0

(Black*Star is offline)

Soul: SHUT UP!

Soul: OF COURSE NOT YOU LYING... LIAR!


	3. Patty to Soul

**Later..**

Patty: Hi!

Soul: *sigh* Hi Patty

Soul: Where's Liz? Are u using her phone?

Patty: Black star says you want to do Maka

Soul: FHKHFGV~UG?VI:G~VYN~:Y V:

Soul: I'M GONNA KILL HIM

Soul: PATTY

Soul: DON'T BREATHE A WORD OF THIS

Soul: IM NOT DOING MAKA

Soul: THAT'S SO UNCOOL

Soul: WHY'S BLACK STAR SPREADING RUMORS?!

Soul: jlfkwfhw

Patty: He sent a group message

Soul: ;ofojflfnbhegegh

Soul: OH ****ING WHAT?!

Soul: WHO RECIEVED IT?

Patty: Wanna know who he sent it to?

Soul: YES

Patty: Ok

Patty: Let's see...

Patty: Tsubaki, me, liz, kid, and two more.

Soul: WJGLHGLHQ/

Soul: K

Soul: PATTY

Soul: PLEASE

Soul: LISTEN TO ME

Soul: YOU GOTTA BACK ME UP

Soul: WHEN I SAY THAT IT'S UNTRUE

Soul: WAit

Soul: they didn't seriously believe him, right?

Patty: Of course they did. We already knew. The other two didn't know.

Soul: WHAT?!

Soul: I"M NOT DOING MAKA

Patty: The other two had trouble beleiving it. Tsubaki, Liz, kid, and I had no problem believing it though.

Soul: who were the others?

Soul: tsubaki?!

Patty: Do you want to know?

Soul: R you Freaking kidding me?

Soul: yes

Soul: pls

Patty: Maka and crona

Patty: Hahaha

Patty: Maka is gonna be mad!

Patty: You is dead!

Soul: NOOOONONO

Patty: Crona is gonna kill you!

Soul: BRB

Soul: Tnx patty

Soul: don't beleive him!

Patty: Tnx?

Patty: Oh

Patty: Thnx

Soul: Yea


	4. Soul to Crona

**(Soul sends a group message to everyone but Crona explaining what had happened, and that he was NOT doing Maka.)**

Soul: Hi crona

Crona: Black Star sent me a message.. doing Maka?!

Soul: No!

Crona: ok

Crona: what was that about?

Crona: Please tell me you weren't really...

**(Maka interrupts, texting Soul with angry messages like "Why did you tell Black*Star we were doing it?!")**

Soul: BRB crona

**About a minute later..**

Soul: Back now, crona

Crona: What was that about? And seriously.. Are you really doing Maka?

Soul: Crona, please don't believe black*star!

Crona: I don't, not exactly.. But.. well..oh wait BRB

Crona: 22

Crona: Ack

Crona: sorry

Crona: ragnarok

Crona: stop

Crona: he's trying to type on this thing

Crona: He won't stop until I get him his own phone

Soul: Ragnarok? Oh

Soul: Rag no run

Soul: ACK

Soul: TYPO

Soul: AUTO CORRECT

Soul: ARGH

Crona: I don't know how to interact with autocorrect, so i turned it off.

Soul: I should do that too...

Crona: Bye Soul

Soul: Bye Crona

Crona: I have to go to get ragnarok a phone

Soul: Thx for believing me

Soul: Oh

Soul: Good luck

Crona: it's fine. I didn't actually think you were doing that... But beware. I think Black Star sent it to Maka too.

Soul: thanks

Crona: You're welcome

Soul: Bye

Crona: bye

(Crona is offline)


	5. Soul to Maka

**Hi everyone! Thank you soooo much for your reviews, follows, and favorites! It really makes us want to continue writing this. I see from your reviews that a few of have easily picked up on our implied SoMa and CroMa. To be perfectly honest, we started this fanfiction without any kind of shipping in mind, and because we just roll with whatever the other roleplayer throws at us, I can't promise any particular shipping. But expect to see more action from Crona, Ragnarok, Black*Star, Maka, Patty, and Soul, and Death the Kid may be making an appearance soon. ;) On with the story! Erm, texts.  
**

Soul: Maka, I'm sorry

Soul: it was stupid black star

Maka: Soul...

Soul: I swear, I didn't tell him that we're doing it.. not that we are...

Maka: Maka...

Maka: CHOP!

Soul: Um

Soul: that doesn't work over text

Soul: Daheck Maka?!

Maka: I hope you get your head dented in by a book soon. You'd deserve it.

Soul: ...

Soul: Good thing our tablet would break if you used it to Maka Chop me...

Soul: Otherwise you'd have even more ammo. 0.0

Maka: Fine, fine, fine. Point taken. Go away and let me study.

Maka: I mean go away and let me be

Soul: STILL STUDYING?!

Maka: There's a test tomorrow. Didn't you hear Sid-sensei?

**(sensei=japanese suffix for teacher)**

Soul: I wasn't listening..

Maka: Why am I not surprised. Good bye.

**Sorry it's so short guys! The other roleplayer had to leave. There will be more soon.**


End file.
